Mistake
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: Ce merveilleux flot d'injure que servit Allen lors du repas convaincu Lavi d'une chose. Apprendre l'anglais était une priorité.


De retour pour une affreuse bêtise ! Encore et toujours, Tama à l'appel !

Bon. Je sais bien que dans la série, tout le monde parle la même langue. En même temps, vu le mélange des nationalités à la congrégation, imaginez qu'ils parlent tous leur propre langue.

Et bien, ils parleraient en dessinant pardi ! Et là forcément, les nuls en dessin auront des problèmes.

Enjoy !

* * *

Arrivait l'instant de vérité tant attendu de ces mois d'entrainement intensifs.

Bookman junior était sûr de lui. Le vieux panda s'étend moins énervé, et donc l'ayant moins frappé sur la fin, il devait avoir progressé. A moins que le vieil homme n'ai tout bonnement capitulé face à son abruti de petit fils, au choix.

C'était un repas de décembre qui l'avait décidé à prendre cette folle entreprise.

Kanda et Allen se disputaient activement tout le repas avec leurs armes habituelles : les répliques tranchantes et sans appel de l'un et les remarques poliment ironiques pour l'autre.

Au milieu de la tension palpable, Lavi avait pour une fois décidé de se faire tout petit. Le plat de spaghetti de la dernière fois lui avait suffit.

Démêler les spaghettis des cheveux avait été particulièrement compliqué.

_ Urusei, Moyashi !

Personne ne comprit ni comment ni pourquoi, mais ce fut le « moyashi » de trop. Le jeune anglais péta définitivement un câble et hurla à la figure du japonais un flot d'injures particulièrement virulentes qui dura plus de dix minutes non stop.

Ce après quoi il se rassit, car il s'était levé dans le feu de l'action et avait tapé du poing sur la table, et demanda un thé, ces origines anglaises ayant apparemment reprit le dessus.

_ Et un vrai thé frémissant ! Pas ce jus de feuille sans goût que vous servez à Bakanda.

_ Comment ? Ce thé est préparé selon une recette ancestrale qui…

_ De quoi ? Celle qui consiste à tremper deux bouts de feuilles dans une tasse d'eau tiède ?

La spéculation sur ce merveilleux breuvage qu'est le thé laissa Lavi totalement indifférent. Non pas qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas, même si il préférait largement le café, mais disons plutôt qu'il était resté bloqué sur la réaction d'Allen un peu plus tôt.

Leenalee passait la main devant ses yeux vides, le reboot système mettant en veille toutes les fonctions, même vitales, donc il ne fallait pas en faire trop souvent, légèrement inquiète.

Peut-être que l'esprit de Lavi faisait le tour de toutes ces connaissances de bookman pendant sa déconnection totale de la réalité, mais, on ne saura jamais vraiment la vérité.

Toujours était-il qu'il se leva d'un coup en hurlant :

_ Allen ! Apprend-moi l'anglais !

Il s'était depuis plongé dans tout livre anglais passant à sa portée, alternant séance de grammaire avec le panda et séance de pratique avec le maudit.

Allen avait d'ailleurs remarqué sa formidable propension à placer les accents de langage un peu n'importe où, à ne pas appuyer la bonne syllabe, bref, à squeezer les règles de prononciation les plus courantes.

Pour leur première sortie à Londres, où l'on mettait à point d'honneur à continuer de pratiquer la langue natale en plus du langage universel, il avait donc choisi de se rendre dans un lieu où parler serait plutôt simple.

Allen entraina donc Lavi dans un pub et lui demanda de passer la commande.

Plein d'aplomb, le rouquin s'était approché du bar et appela le serveur.

_Hello, could I have two beer, please?

Le serveur lui explosa de rire au nez. Il tenta de calmer son fou rire mais reparti de plus belle.

Lavi, furieux, s'assit à une table est laissa Allen, légèrement amusé, passer la commande à sa place. Pour se faire pardonner, il demanda une glace en plus pour le roux.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire ce que le serveur venait de lui glisser, larmes de rire au coin des yeux.

_ **Vous avez du jus d'ours ?**

* * *

Bien. J'ai fait passer Lavi pour un crétin notoire. Que ma chère conscience me pardonne.

Et surtout, merci à mon professeur d'anglais pour le fou rire. XD


End file.
